Fairy Tech
by Macrissa
Summary: In the Tenrou Arc, Acnologia's breath attack was actually a world travelling attack which sends the Tenrou Group to Midgard. Can they cope with this new world? First story. R&R please? Thanks Hope you like :)
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tech**

_Summary: In the Tenrou Arc, Acnologia's breath attack was actually a world travelling attack which sends the Tenrou Group to Midgard. Can they cope with this new world?_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE AVENGERS. THEY BELONG TO WHOEVER.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**[A/N: authors note]**

Chapter One:

…

"It's a breath attack!" Gajeel shouted to everyone else.

"Is it planning on blasting the whole island away?!"

"No way!"

"Seriously?!"

"Everyone who can use defensive magic put the power you've got into it now!" Erza ordered.

"Right!"

"There's not enough time to draw the seals!" Freed said frantically.

"There's plenty of defensive magic that does not require writing symbols or seals!"

"Way to go Levy!"

"Everyone focus your magical energy on Freed!"

"…Let's join hands." Mirajane said.

"We can't let it end here!" Natsu agreed.

"Okay! We'll never give up!"

"Everyone join your power as one! Let's show it the bonds of our guild!"

"We'll all go home together…" Makarov continued.

"TO FAIRY TAIL!"

Acnologia fired it's breath attack and everything glowed…

- **[A/N: Cue 'Fight as One' by Bad City! For fun, it matches the mood... If u want, play it at the beginning of the story XD]**

"Shh… Everyone be quiet!" Iron Man ordered.

"Uhh… We are," Wasp replied.

"Oh. Well a minute ago you guys were loud and-"

"Twas' mainly the ogre," Thor said.

"What?! HULK-"

"Alright! That light vanished here somewhere…" Iron Man said.

"At least you didn't have a fight this time," Ant Man said, relieved.

Hawkeye scoffed.

Captain America narrowed his eyes and said, "Over there! I hear voices!"

They ran towards the spot where Captain had directed to.

"There is something there," Black Panther said, "Be careful."

…

"Natsu?! Where are you?!"

"Wendy! Answer me!"

"Oi! Gajeel!"

_'Shitty brats… You better be alive like me and the Exceeds…'_

**Pretty short…**

**Well! Here, my first chapter of a new story which I will not delete "-.-**

**Hope you like, R&R, and wait for next chapter… This will probably take a long time…**

**Thanks! If you have questions, do a Review and next chapter I will answer.**

**Bye 3**

**~Macrissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tech**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE AVENGERS. THEY BELONG TO WHOEVER.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**[A/N: authors note]**

**Okay… Um, thanks for all the favourites/follows/reviews! I didn't expect more than one or two but this was just creepy… Well, please don't beat me up or something for taking so long uploading D: Here it is… Hope you like :D**

_Previously…_

"Natsu?! Where are you?!"

"Wendy! Answer me!"

"Oi! Gajeel!"

_'Shitty brats… You better be alive like me and the Exceeds…'_

…

"Jesus, where did that light vanish to?!" Hawkeye yelled furiously.

Iron Man glared at Hawkeye, "You do know you've said that a hundred times already, right?"

"Yes, and I'll say it again. WHERE DID THAT LIGHT VA-"

"Here!"

"Who said that?" Wasp asked.

"Can somebody please help us?!"

The Avengers all ran (or flew) towards the sound of the new voices appearing out of nowhere.

…

"How long are they taking just to find us?"

"Aye…"

_...Footsteps…_

"So… exhausted…"

…_Footsteps…_

_"Is somebody hurt?"_

_"We have to help them!"_

…_Footsteps…_

"Carla… I think someone is coming…"

"Get… ready… they might not be friendly…"

**[A/N: This, in my opinion, is not very good so far, and has no plot D: Sorry!]**

Wasp flew in her bug form in the same direction as the others. "Seriously, if these people turn out to be weirdos who won't respect us _right_ after we save them…" She stopped midair.

"Uhh guys…? You might wanna see this…"

"Are you alright Jan?" Said Ant-Man as he stop midair next to Wasp. (On an ant!)

"Why… is there a blue… cat?" she sounded uncertain.

The rest of the Avengers came to join the two, who were just staring at the three Exceeds sprawled on the ground.

One opened an eyelid saying, "Happy… Pantherlily… Get up…! I think… I think we're saved!"

Wasp grew to her human-size (whatever it's called) and placed a hand on Carla's shoulder.

"Hey, little kitty… How… are you talking?"

The other two cats opened their eyes and stood up. Wasp turned to the blue cat.

"So…? How can three cats talk and walk like that?"

"Because we're cats!" The blue one said, placing a hand into the air.

"Oi Happy, there's no time for that!" The black one, who seemed to be Pantherlily scolded. "Excuse me, our friends are in trouble, and we cannot find them at all. Could you help us?" (A bit OOC for Pantherlily)

"Uhh…" They sounded uncertain about helping three talking cats.

"HAPPY! OI! DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"Oh? That sounds like Natsu!"

"Who the hell?" Hulk muttered as he turned his head, receiving a flaming hot punch right in his face.

He roared as he flew backwards into many trees.

"What on earth was that for?!" yelled Hawkeye as he held his bow and arrow. (Uh... is that right?) The others got ready for whatever came next.

The trees ruffled and out came a young man with pink hair and bandages.

"OI! HAPPY WHERE ARE YOU AT?!" He shouted.

"Natsuu!" Happy cried as he flew towards Natsu, embracing him in a hug.

Wasp was shocked. "Now he has wings?"

"Truly an astounding creature. Never have I seen one like this on Earth before," Thor said.

"Are you insulting my friend?" the boy, who was named Natsu, said in a dark tone of voice.

"Uhh, no. We're just really surprised to see a cat that can, hmm let's see: talk, walk and fly," Iron Man said. **[A/N: And everyone's like ("-.-) to him XD]**

The trees and bushes ruffled again and fifteen more people came out, one holding a little old man.

"Natsu! Don't just run off on your own!" said a shirtless boy.

"Where did his shirt go?" Hawkeye asked.

"It appears he has taken it off when you were not looking," Black Panther replied casually.

Ant-Man widened his eyes, "How'd he do that?"

"You can't tell me what to do, Popsicle!" Natsu exclaimed suddenly.

"Well you can't just run off without helping anyone, Flame Brain!"

"Retarded Ice Stripper!"

"Squinty Eyes!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Enough you two!" A cold, harsh (but slightly gentle) voice shouted.

The two boys fighting stopped and looked up at a certain redhead who gave them a deathly look.

"W-we weren't fighting! Right, Natsu?"

"Aye!"

"They're imitating Happy again," sighed a blonde haired girl as the redhead hit the two on the head, leaving a bump.

Wasp giggled, "These people are funny. Why didn't we come here sooner?"

"Um…" a tiny voice said. Wasp looked down and saw a blue haired girl carrying the white cat from before.

"Yes?" she asked.

"M-my name is Wendy. Who might you people be? And where are we?" she said, bowing.

"Um… I'm Jan. We are called 'The Avengers', and we're on Earth…" Wasp replied.

"Earthland?"

"No, just Earth."

"Are you saying that we're not on Earthland anymore and just… Earth?" the redhead asked.

"Indeed, also I have never heard of 'Earthland' as one of the nine realms," Thor answered. **[A/N: I am no good with vocab, I'm sorry. D:]**

"What do you mean by 'nine realms'?" she asked again.

Thor opened his mouth to explain, but was stopped by Iron Man.

"We would answer that, but we'd like to know who you guy are as well,"

"Sorry. I am Erza Scarlet. These two are Natsu and Gray, as you know that is Wendy."

"I'm Lucy!" **[A/N: They're bonding in the weirdest way possible o.o]**

"I'm Mirajane, this is Lisanna, this is Elfman" ("What a man, telling our names!") "This is Cana and Gildarts"

"And we are the Raijinshuu, Evergreen!"

"Freed."

"Bickslow!"

"Bickslow, Bickslow, Bickslow!" Five bodiless dolls chanted as they appeared behind his head.

"Laxus."

"I'm Levy, and this is Gajeel,"

"I'm Juvia…"

"Well then! Now we know who you guys are, how 'bout we introduce _ourselves_ too?" Wasp said. "This is Hank," ("Ant-Man.") "Iron Man, also known as Tony,"

"I'm Captain America," said he, holding out his hand, which Erza shook.

"Hawkeye," said Hawkeye simply, "and this is Panther." He gestured to Black Panther.

Natsu got up and looked around. "Huh? Wasn't there a green Laxus here before?" **[A/N: ._.]**

"Oi! Don't insult Laxus-sama!" Freed yelled angrily at Natsu. (Laxus is like -.-)

"RRAAGGHHH!"

**Oh no! Who is that? I bet you already know :D**

**Well, here is the next chapter hope it's not too long or too short this time D:**

**Ok, answering the reviews time.**

**Gamefreak - I will try.**

**NorikoTora - I will try.**

**Otakufairytail - Thanks and yeah I hope it is longer D:**

**Happy Neko 6 - Thank you, I got some reference from your review :D. But really, I don't think it hold potential tho. How did u get that from only 300 words o.O**

**Jahne! Hope you can wait until next chapter D:**

**~ Macrissa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tech**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE AVENGERS. THEY BELONG TO WHOEVER.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**[A/N: authors note]**

**Ok thank you for tips! Finally the next chapter is here huh? Sorry for delay!**

_Natsu got up and looked around. "Huh? Wasn't there a green Laxus here before?" __**[A/N: ._.]**_

_"Oi! Don't insult Laxus-sama!" Freed yelled angrily at Natsu. (Laxus is like -.-)_

_"RRAAGGHHH!_

…

"Huh?" said Natsu, confused, as a large green thing crashed down on top of him.

"HULK SMASH!"

"Hulk what?"

"Hulk no!"

"Hulk stop!"

"WHO'S HULK?!"

"WHAT'S A HULK?!"

"HULK STILL SMASH!"

"DON'T SMASH HIM!" Hulk turned angrily towards the voice who shouted at him, stopping him from smashing the one who punched him at least, well, 100 kilometers away.

She had short white hair and innocent eyes. She had a short sleeved light blue shirt and pink shorts.

"Lisanna…" Natsu said softly, his face and body all bruised. **[A/N: I am not a NaLi fan… I'm not any couple fan.]**

"Alright! Now it's my turn! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He got up suddenly and his hand set ablaze and the fire was thrown at Hulk. Hulk flew backwards again, but a shorter distance, and he 'smashed' into Laxus.

"Huoh! There are two Laxus's! Laxus met his long lost brother!" Natsu exclaimed loudly.

"Do we really have to deal with these people?" Hawkeye asked Iron Man.

"Uhh, yeah. Or, we can hand them over to S.H.I.E.L.D for some slight interrogation."

"That's a better idea! Got anything else?"

"No."

"Fine." Hawkeye scoffed.

"Um… What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Levy asked.

"Just some organisation of elite agents who help save the world," Captain America explained.

"Ah."

…

_A few moments later, with Hulk rampaging… Mainly at Natsu…_

"…and these twenty, uhh, _people_?" A tall, dark skinned man asked Iron Man, taking a glance at the Tenrou group.

"Well, these _people_… Actually we don't know much about them, but what we _do_ know is that they all have different special… powers." Iron Man said.

The man groaned, "That's just great." He turned to the Tenrou Group. "Who's the leader of your group?"

They all turned to Makarov. "Oi! Just cause I'm an old man, it doesn't mean I'm the Guild Master!"

Erza gave him a glare.

"Fine, jeez. I'm their Master. Makarov is my name." He held out his hand.

"Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D," the man said, taking Makarov's hand. "Mind if I ask you some questions about why you are here?"

"Well…"

Nick cut him off. "Good. Maria, give the rest some goodies."

A woman with short hair and dark skin nodded, and left.

…

"So, Makarov. Tell me how did you end up here?"

"Aaaeeehhhhh…. Do I really have to start from the beginning?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Well…"

Maria watched through the clear screen as Nick Fury's face was filled with confusion. It was pretty obvious that he had absolutely no idea what was going on, or what Makarov was telling him.

After a while, Nick stood up and left the room, sighing.

"How was it?" Maria asked.

"Hopeless. I had no idea what he was talking about. Magic, mages, guilds… Acne-logic? Ten-rows of Jim? I didn't get a thing. I think I'm gonna need a nap soon. Seriously…" He mumbled the last part as he walked away.

"Why doesn't he get it?" Maria turned to the voice behind her. Makarov was there, scratching his head. "I don't get why he doesn't understand."

"Well, in this world we don't believe in magic. Asgard is an exception, but nothing else… yet."

"Asgard? What's that?"

Maria just gave him a you-don't-need-to-know-yet face. Makarov gave her a tell-meh-now face, but she ignored him.

…

Nick Fury, Maria, Iron Man and Makarov were sitting down on comfy chairs, talking away.

"My suggestion is they all live somewhere safe for now until they can all go back to uhh… *clears throat* Earthland," Nick said.

"How about the Avengers Mansion?" Iron Man suggested.

"And make them Avengers?" said Maria.

Iron Man laughed. "Nah, you wish. We have a lot of rooms at the Avengers Mansion, and I don't mind. As long as they don't go around destroying everything."

"I'm fine with that." Makarov shrugged.

"So it's decided. The 'mages' are to stay at the Avengers Mansion until we find a way for them to go back to 'Earthland'," Nick concluded.

Maria scowled. **[A/N: Why?! T-T]**

…

The four of them entered the room where the rest of the Tenrou Group and Avengers team were. Makarov explained that they were going to stay at the Avengers Mansion for a while.

"YES!" Natsu shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "…What's the Avengers Mansion?"

The whole room was filled with face palms.

"Cool! We have company!" Wasp said excitedly.

…

"Woahhhhh!" the Tenrou Group gasped.

"It's so spacious!"

"So large!"

"Cool!"

"C'mon, I'll show you to your rooms." Iron Man said.

In one room Natsu, Gray, Happy, Elfman, Gajeel and Pantherlily were altogether.

In another Makarov, Laxus, Gildarts, Freed and Bickslow were together.

In one of the girl's room there was Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Juvia.

The last room had Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana and Levy.

They were all settled in and the Avengers sat in their lounge room and talked about the Tenrou Group.

"See Iron Man? Magic is real, and all is not always about mortal technology," said Thor.

Iron Man groaned. "Don't start Thor. Please. So anyway, what do you think about them so far?"

Wasp started first. "I really like that Wendy girl. She's so cute and kind! And just _how_ can those cats talk?"

"I don't like that pink head," stated Hulk.

"You don't like anyone." Iron Man said.

"Should we invite some of them to come with us to our missions until we find a way for them to go back to where they come from?" Captain America asked.

Iron Man thought for a moment.

"Ehh, why not?"

**Ok…**

**Well, this is not good, seeing as I've taken like a MONTH to complete this chapter.**

**Sorry about that!**

**Well, review answering time.**

**NorikoTora – Thank you!**

**New Universe Returns – Thanks for the ideas! :D**

**Spritefyre – I deeeeeeeeeeeeed ;)**

**Star Captain – Thank you for the ideas :D**

**Thanks for the likes/follows and reviews! Review some more? Pls?**

**Well anyway hope you can wait a few months now D:**

**Jahne!**

**Macrissa.**


End file.
